


Day 114

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [114]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shorter bit than usual, Irene's POV...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 114

"Well, that’s the knighthood in the bag."

Very pleased with yourself...

"Ah. And that's mine."

"All the photographs are on here, I presume."

"I have other copies, of course."

Stupid, stupid lie...Irene pull yourself together...he's a boy...just a fairly attractive, intelligent....damn it...man...

"No you don’t. You’ll have permanently disabled any kind of uplink or connection. Unless the contents of this phone are provably unique, you wouldn’t be able to sell them."

"Who said I'm selling?"

I'd sell anything for the right price...do you want to know my price, Mr. Holmes...

"Well, why would they be interested? Whatever’s on the phone, it’s clearly not just photographs."

"That camera phone is my life, Mr Holmes. I’d die before I let you take it. It’s my protection."

This is not a game, love.

"Sherlock!"

"It wathh."

"Must have come in this way."

"Clearly."

Kate...damndamndamn, oh sweetie...I really really loathe Americans...

"It’s all right. She’s just out cold."

"Well, God knows she’s used to that. There’s a back door. Better check it, Doctor Watson."

Sorry, I am actually a bit sorry that I am taking the easy way out, I would love to sit and try to argue the finer points with you...but...

"You’re very calm."

Hmmm?

"Well, your booby trap did just kill a man."

Oh, that...

"He would have killed me. It was self defence in advance."

Just as this is...


End file.
